


Always My Choice

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Really Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony hasn't admitted to his boyfriend that he's willing to let Loki turn him. Unfortunately, a gunshot wound quickly forces the issue.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 571





	Always My Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just random vampire fluff. Idek. There is no point or plot. Enjoy? ^^;;

There were upsides and downsides to dating a possessive, centuries old vampire. 

They were mostly positives; the brilliant sex, the incredible history lessons, the physical strength and stamina in the bedroom (and Loki’s lack of needing to breath was _amazing_ ). But being unable to take Loki on daytime dates sucked. So did the fact that Tony was mortal and going to die long before Loki.

Well, unless he became a vampire too.

It was something Loki had hinted at more than once with longing in his eyes. They’d been dating for a little over two years when he first mentioned it and while they were both serious about each other, Tony hadn’t been ready to commit to _eternity_ or to _death_.

He knew Loki wasn’t lying about being a vampire. Tony had run the tests, he had _seen_ Loki’s teeth elongate into fangs and had even let Loki bite him on more than one occasion. Tony just wasn’t ready to give up sunlight, Stark Industries and the rest of his life.

Loki had been disappointed, but he’d understood. He hadn’t pressured nor outright asked if Tony would do it. It was always implications of what they could do if Tony was immortal; of the long future they could have together. But Loki always made sure to promise Tony that regardless of his choice, Loki would stay with him for as long as Tony was alive.

He never tried to guilt Tony into it or to change his mind.

Tony still found himself considering it. He spoke to Rhodey and Pepper about it, debating what he wanted to do. By the time they had been together for five years, Tony had admitted, at least to Rhodey, that he wanted to take Loki’s offer. 

He loved Loki; he wanted to be with him. He didn’t want Loki to spend another three centuries walking the world alone. He wanted them to spend forever together. 

Tony just... hadn’t got around to telling Loki that. Which was a bit of a problem when he ended up the target of an assassination.

He’d been on a date with Loki and they’d been exiting the theatre, surrounded by people all hurrying to get into taxis. They’d been standing together, their arms linked and Tony was grinning at Loki’s latest scathing remark when the shot had been fired.

He’d heard the noise and heard Loki suck in a sharp, unneeded breath and then Tony had felt _pain_. He’d buckled, but Loki had been there to catch him. The people around them were running and screaming, but all Tony could focus on was Loki.

The vampire was laying him down on the street and crouching over him protectively.

“Anthony,” he whispered, his hands fluttering over Tony’s body. His eyes were dilating at the smell of blood, but it was minor compared to the panic and agony on his features. “Anthony.” He pressed a shaking hand over Tony’s heart. “Your life is fading.”

Tony had never felt so much pain. He could feel himself losing consciousness and his breathing was becoming ragged. He knew Loki wasn’t lying. He wet his lips, tasting blood.

“T-Turn me,” he whispered. His words were barely audible, but it was enough for a vampire to catch. Loki looked distressed, but Tony was fading, he whispered it again, “Turn me, ‘oki.”

His eyes fell closed and the world went black, he felt something like a pinprick to his neck, but Tony was unconscious before he could truly understand it.

* * *

When Tony woke up again, the room was dark. It only took his eyes a moment to adjust and he was fascinated at the amount of detail he could see. There was barely any source of light, save the cracks in the door, but Tony could see everything better than if he was wearing night vision goggles.

He sat up and looked around the room, quickly locating Loki in a chair in the far corner, watching him with worry and defeat.

“It will take you a few days to adjust to light,” Loki murmured, his eyes on the mattress rather than Tony. “You will also be quite hungry. I have made the arrangements with JARVIS to make sure you will be well fed.”

Tony swallowed. “You mean, by blood?”

Loki cringed and his eyes fell to the floor. Tony didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t Loki’s pained whisper, “You asked me, Anthony. You _asked_. You would have died. I-” Loki stopped talking and clenched his fists. “I would have lost you, and I would have suffered it if you had not _asked_.” He lifted his head, his eyes vulnerable and agonised. “But you _asked_.”

His voice was a plea, begging for understanding and forgiveness. Tony instantly opened his arms and called, “Loki, come here.”

Loki was on the bed in a second, the movement impossible for the human eye to track, but as a vampire, Tony could now see it. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and buried his face in Tony’s neck, breathing him in and shuddering when Tony hugged him back.

“You’re right,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Loki’s hair. “I _did_ ask. I don’t blame you for turning me.”

The tension bled out of Loki and he slumped against Tony. He was fascinated to realise that, unlike when he was human, he could hold Loki’s weight comfortably. He stroked his hand down Loki’s back and kissed his temple again.

He smiled a little sadly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have the romantic turning you’d have preferred us to have.”

“I’m sorry you had to be turned at all,” Loki whispered. “I know it was not what you wanted.” He kissed Tony’s neck, “But, I cannot say I am not selfishly happy to be able to have you forever, my Anthony.”

“Oh, shit. Lo’.” Tony’s heart ached and he pulled back so he could cup Loki’s face and look into his lover’s eyes. “You didn’t make me do something I didn’t want. Getting _shot_ didn’t make me do something I didn’t want. You can check with JARVIS or Rhodey or Pepper. I’ve been trying to work out a way to broach the subject for the last three months.”

Loki blinked, looking disbelieving. Tony stroked his lover’s cheeks and lightly kissed the other man’s lips. He then insisted, “I promise, Lokes. This wasn’t something I did as a last resort. _You_ weren’t a last resort.”

It took a long moment but slowly, Loki smiled. The expression lit up his features and made his green eyes sparkle with happiness and warmth. Loki leant in close and nuzzled Tony’s cheek before kissing the spot on his neck where his bite had turned Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and tilted back his head, encouraging Loki to do more - but the vampire pulled away. He groaned, but Loki chuckled and moved from the bed. 

“Wait here. You need food. You have slept for three days.” He bent back down and kissed Tony, lingering for a few seconds as the kiss deepened. He broke away too soon and said, “I want you fully recovered before I tire you out.”

He stepped from the bed over to the door. He paused before it and said, “Shut your eyes. The light will blind you so early in your change.”

Tony nodded and did as he was told. The door opened and even that hint of light made him hiss and cover his eyes. Loki closed the door quickly and Tony dared to open them again. It was safe and he relaxed. He also smiled and laid back against the sheets. 

Things were certainly going to be interesting now that he was a vampire, but Tony was more excited than nervous. He brought up a hand to trace the bite mark on his neck. He knew the rest of his life would be amazing and perfect as long as he was sharing it with Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> And afterwards they go after who shot Tony, and then the employers, kill every one and go off into the moonlight to start their undead life together. The end XD


End file.
